prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Healing Room Bag
The is an item in Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure. It is a magical bag that stores items to help with Latte's condition as well as a place for the Healing Animals to stay. Appearance The Healing Room Bag resembles a white house with a hot pink roof decorated with a white winged bow that has a heart in the middle. The white straps are held by gold heart buckles, and at the middle is a ribbon. The body of the house has etched detail of a window, bricks, and a door frame. On the right is a purple gem sign with a bell, and on each corner is a light blue floral bush. At the middle is a pale pink door with a band of fuchsia across the middle and a tiny heart coming in pink, blue, purple, and yellow at each corner. At the center is a gold framed heart window, along with a winged heart letter box, and a gold door handle with a paw print. Rooms The animals have a room in their theme colors dedicated to their interests with various furniture items. Rabirin's room is pearl pink with a light green floor covered in red and white flowers with yellow centers. A pale pink decorative chandelier is on the wall with hot pink heart accents, surrounded by light pink bead chains with yellow flowers and pale pink hearts on them. On her wall are two mirrors, one is a carrot the other a pink heart. She has a pink and white heart bed, along with a small off-white table that has a flower pot, tea, and sweets on a plate, and a white book shelf with a mirror, cosmetics, and pot of tulips. She sits on a lilac cushion. Pegitan's walls have a light blue and white checkered wall, and the floor is pearl blue. Around the top of the ceiling is a rope held with white clips, along with a fish-shaped mirror and two white cubical holes in the wall with a fish bowl and several books. He also has a blue carpet with pale blue fish print, a pale pink dotted inner-tube, an inflatable yellow seat with head rest, and a white, yellow, and orange dresser with a ship in a bottle on top. His round window depicts an underwater scene. Nyatoran's room has light gold walls with a colorful speckled print while the floor is soft blue. Hanging from the ceiling is a shining disco ball, and off to the side is a blue and green fish-shaped cabinet. Nyatoran rests on a yellow and white cat tower attached to gold carpet, to match the slightly bigger one nearby. He has a burnt orange pillow on it and blue check blanket, and cat toys scattered around the room. His television monitor is blue an in the shape of a square cat head, and on either side are matching shaped speakers. Uses In the anime It is used to store the stethoscope that the Healing Animals and girls use to hear Latte's inner voice. Each bag also serves as each Healing Animal's portable home, with a specialized room for each of them. As a toy Gallery Screenshots HGPC01 Rabirin whips out the Healing Room Bag.jpg|Rabirin whips out the Healing Room Bag HGPC02 Pegitan and Nyatoran tell Nodoka about the Healing Room Bag.jpg|Pegitan and Nyatoran tell Nodoka about the Healing Room Bag HGPC02 Rabirin's room.jpg|Rabirin's room inside her bag HGPC02 Pegitan's room.jpg|Pegitan's room inside his bag HGPC02 Nyatoran's room.jpg|Nyatoran's room inside his bag HGPC02 Nodoka taking the stethoscope out of the Healing Room Bag.jpg|Nodoka taking the stethoscope out of the Healing Room Bag Category:Items Category:Devices Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure